Manufacturing containers is well known in the art. Usually, edible containers are made of wafers from batter recipes. These wafers are generally made by cooking a batter, which is a liquid suspension, by means of an oven or by extrusion.
US 2001/0043970 pertains to edible wafers, in particular sugar wafers, and to a process for preparing them. In fact, the invention provides a sugar wafer batter wherein part of the wheat flour is replaced by cereal grits and/or all or part of the sucrose is replaced by a reducing sugar. In this case, replacing part of the wheat flour in a wafer batter by cereal grits and/or replacing all or part of the sucrose with a reducing sugar, allows the obtention of a sugar wafer that is sufficiently flexible over a longer period of time compared with standard sugar wafers.
Using cereal grits allows a longer crispiness but the visual aspect is not modified and the viscosity of the batter is quite the same as a conventional batter.
There is a need to provide a new kind of edible containers. It is an object of the present invention to provide a container with nutritional features that are improved. It is another object of the present invention to provide a container with an innovative fashion to be more attractive for consumers. It is another object of the invention to provide an edible container with a new texture.
Furthermore, including flakes is not obvious because of their shape. In fact, edible containers obtained by means of cooking a batter lose their crispiness over time by absorbing moisture which softens them. The solution is to coat the inner surface of the container with a fat-based coating, for example chocolate. But this step needs a smooth surface to allow a homogeneous coating. It is an object of the present invention to provide a container, which contains cereal and/or fruit flakes and which can simultaneously be coated.